


9:35 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frowning, Supergirl remained with Reverend Amos Howell after she assumed he would reveal tears.





	9:35 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Frowning, Supergirl remained with Reverend Amos Howell after she assumed he would reveal tears due to Martha's demise and was correct.

THE END


End file.
